He Is My Everything
by araaaa
Summary: Donghae hyung? Dia adalah segalanya untukku. / Kyuhyun? Dia adik yang manis. Dia segalanya untukku. HaeKyu. Brothership. Twoshoot.
1. Chapter 1

Disc: They owned by God

Story by Me. Araaaa

Cast: Donghae, Kyuhyun

.

.

" _No_ _matter_ _how i_ _say_ _it_ , _Donghae_ _hyung_ _holds_ _a_ _very_ _high_ _place_ _in_ _my_ _heart_ "

.Kyuhyun.

.

.

He is My Everything

Chapter 1

.

.

Donghae hyung?

Dia adalah orang yang penuh senyum.

.

2000, Seoul

Kyuhyun kecil tidak tau dan tidak kenal pada orang-orang di hadapannya ini. Yang dia kenal hanya Ayahnya yang kini sedang menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

Bocah lima tahun itu memandang orang-orang di depannya. Dia tidak tau kenapa wanita yang seumuran ayahnya itu menatap penuh marah padanya. Dia tidak tau kenapa anak lelaki yang lebih besar darinya itu menatap tidak suka padanya. Dia tidak tau. Dia takut hingga akhirnya hanya menunduk menghindari tatapan orang-orang di hadapannya.

"Ayah…" Seorang anak laki-laki menuruni tangga. Menghampiri sang ayah kemudian mengernyit sebentar ketika melihat seorang bocah yang duduk di samping ayahnya.

"Hae…" Sang ayah tersenyum pada sang putra.

"Ini siapa?" Donghae menatap berbinar pada sosok bocah yang duduk di samping ayahnya.

"Dia adikmu, Donghae." Jawaban sang ayah mengundang decihan dan protesan dari wanita di depan sana sedang Donghae justru semakin berbinar senang. Mata teduhnya menatap sang adik dengan lembut.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" Donghae menyentuh tangan mungil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya membalas tatapan Donghae.

Mata itu terlihat berbinar. Senyum itu tersungging dengan lebar membuat Kyuhyun ikut menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Kyuhyun." Bibir Kyuhyun bergerak pelan menyebut namanya.

"Kyuhyun! Aku Donghae. Hyungmu!"

.

.

Donghae Hyung?

Dia adalah laki-laki tertampan yang pernah aku temui. Dia adalah pangeran. Dia seperti tokoh dalam komik yang keluar dari imajinasiku.

.

2016, Seoul

Seorang pemuda berambut ikal turun dari mobil mewah berwarna hitam. Kacamata hitam serta sebuah syal putih menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Dia seorang selebriti, jadi gaya seperti itu wajar untuknya. Pemuda itu mengeratkan mantel. Mengurangi dinginnya udara awal musim dingin yang menyentuh kulit.

Pemuda dengan tas punggung berwarna hitam itu memasuki sebuah gedung tinggi dengan dominan warna putih. Dia ingin menemui seseorang. Menjenguknya karna hampir satu minggu ini dia tidak menjenguk lelaki itu.

Kyuhyun, pemuda berambut ikal itu menelusuri lorong rumah sakit. Sesekali dia tersenyum dan menyapa beberapa orang yang sering dia temui di sini. Beberapa kali dia tersenyum miris melihat _keadaan_ para pasien dan semakin merasa miris mengingat salahsatu keluarganya ada di sini.

Hingga akhirnya dia sampai di depan sebuah ruangan yang pintunya telah terbuka. Dia masuk kemudian tersenyum pada orang yang berada di dalam sana.

"Mengaguminya, suster Hyo?" Sang suster bernama Hyoyeon tersentak kemudian menatap pada Kyuhyun. Memberikan senyum canggung pada pemuda tinggi yang baru datang.

"Kau datang, Kyu?" Hyoyeon berucap canggung. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saja melihat kecanggungan Hyoyeon karna suster itu menatap penuh kekaguman pada pasien yang terbaring di depannya.

"Tidak usah canggung begitu suster. Dia memang tampan. Hyungku yang tampan." Kyuhyun membuka kacamatanya. Mata hitam itu menatap teduh pada sang hyung yang sedang tertidur.

Hyoyeon tersenyum. "Ya. Dia sangat tampan." Suster cantik itu kembali menatap pada pasien di depannya.

"Apa kau menyukai Hyungku?" Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh tangan sang hyung.

"Mungkin. Aku jatuh cinta padanya." Hyoyeon berucap malu.

"Dia memang disukai banyak wanita. Jika aku wanita dan bukan adiknya maka aku akan mengencaninya."

Hyoyeon tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah berapa lama dia tidur?"

"Baru sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Bagaimana dia selama seminggu ini?"

"Aku rasa dia merindukanmu, Kyu."

"Benarkah? Aku juga sangat merindukannya." Kyuhyun berucap lirih membuat Hyoyeon menatap prihatin padanya.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, Kyuhyun." Hyoyeon berniat memberikan Kyuhyun ruang berdua bersama hyungnya yang masih tertidur.

"Ya."

Hyoyeon keluar. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama sang Hyung dalam ruangan itu.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau seminggu ini?" Kyuhyun meraih tangan Donghae yang masih tidur. Kyuhyun duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Donghae.

"Seminggu ini aku sangat merindukanmu. Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu karna pekerjaanku. Aku minta maaf Hyung." Kyuhyun terdiam. Menatap wajah tampan sang Hyung yang tertidur pulas.

"Oh iya. Kemarin aku mendapat penghargaan sebagai penyanyi solo terbaik tahun ini. Pialanya ada di dalam tasku. Nanti akan aku perlihatkan setelah Hyung bangun." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Sekarang aku ngantuk. Aku ingin tidur sebentar. Mimpi indah, Hae hyung."

.

Donghae Hyung?

Dia adalah pemilik mata terindah yang pernah aku temukan. Matanya sangat ekspresif.

.

Tidur Kyuhyun terusik ketika sebuah elusan yang tidak bisa dikatakan lembut terasa di kepalanya. Pemuda itu mengernyit sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kepala, menatap seseorang yang mengelus kepalanya.

Mata yang selalu ia kagumi sinarnya memandang datar padanya. Keteduhan itu kini terganti dengan sebuah kekosongan. Hati Kyuhyun terasa sesak melihat tatapan itu.

"Donghae Hyung?" Kyuhyun berujar lirih. Menatap seseorang yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hyung?"

"Kyu?" Bibir Donghae bergerak pelan. Menyebut nama sang adik.

"Hyung." Kyuhyun memberikan senyumnya pada Donghae.

"Hihihi."Donghae tiba-tiba terkikik dan Kyuhyun tetap tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kyunie…" Donghae mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun yang juga menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku Hyung yang baik, kan?" Donghae menatap memelas pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat. Matanya terasa panas kali ini. Panas yang menyesakkan dadanya. "Hyung yang terbaik!"

"Hihihi tentu. Hyung telah membunuh ibu untuk Kyunie…"Donghae kali ini tersenyum ceria. Kyuhyun menunduk mendengarnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Jangan bilang begitu Hyung. Kau tidak membunuh ibu." Kyuhyun berkata lembut.

"Oh ya?" Kening Donghae berkerut bingung. Namja tampan itu terdiam sebentar.

"Tidak~" Donghae menggeleng. "Aku membunuh ibu."

Donghae tertawa pelan. "Aku membunuh ibu."

"Hyung…"

"Hae membunuh ibu… Hae membunuh ibu… hiks Hae hiks Hae membunuh hiks ibu…." Donghae tiba-tiba terisak pelan.

"Hyung tidak membunuh ibu… tidak pernah."Airmata itu telah membasahi pipi Kyuhyun. Dia menatap memelas pada Donghae, berharap Donghae menghentikan ucapannya. Dia sakit mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Aku tidak membunuh ibu?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan polosnya serta mata yang basah oleh airmata.

"Ya. Hyung tidak pernah membunuh ibu. Itu kecelakaan." Kyuhyun menatap penuh harap pada Donghae.

Donghae menatap lama pada Kyuhyun kemudian menggeleng dengan airmata kembali mengalir.

"Hae membunuh ibu… Hae mendorong ibu. Hae membunuhnya! Hae membunuhnya! Hae membunuhnya!"

Kyuhyun segera berdiri kemudian berusaha memeluk Donghae yang berubah histeris.

"Hyung tidak membunuh ibu. Tidak pernah!"

.

Donghae Hyung?

Dia selalu membela, memuji dan mendukungku.

.

2012, Seoul

"Hyung! Seseorang dari SM Ent menawariku masuk ke agensi itu." Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah. Sedikit berlari kearah Donghae yang sedang duduk menonton televisi.

"Maksudmu, kau akan jadi artis?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan kening berkerut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku akan jadi penyanyi, Hyung!" Remaja tujuh belas tahun itu mengangguk antusias. Membayangkan bahwa dirinya akan mewujudkan keinginannya sebagai seorang penyanyi.

"Selamat Kyuhyunie!" Donghae memeluk sang adik yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. Dia tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang sangat senang.

"Penyanyi? Mimpi saja sana! Kau tidak akan pernah jadi penyanyi!" Sebuah suara yang teramat sinis terdengar membuat mereka melepas pelukan kemudian menatap wanita paruhbaya yang tadi bicara sinis.

"Kyuhyunie pasti bisa Bu." Donghae berkata kalem tapi tangannya meremas tangan Kyuhyun untuk menguatkan Dongsaengnya itu.

"Iya Ibu." Seorang yeoja cantik berumur tujuh belas tahun turun dari tangga keemudian berdiri di samping sang ibu dan menatap angkuh pada Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun akan jadi penyanyi tapi setelah itu karirnya langsung hancur melihat asal usulnya yang menjijikkan."

"Jessica!" Donghae membentak yeoja itu. Menatap marah pada si yeoja.

"Apa Oppa? Kau masih membelanya? Please… sadarlah Oppa. Dia hanyalah anak yang terlahir dari pelacur Ayah!" Jessica berkata tajam membuat Donghae semakin menatap kesal pada adik perempuannya itu. Sedang Kyuhyun menunduk dalam. Dia sudah berkali-kali mendengar hinaan itu. Dia berkali-kali membela diri namun pada akhirnya dialah yang bungkam.

"Kata-katamu sudah keterlaluan!"

"Apa yang keterlaluan Donghae?" Kini seorang namja yang tiga tahun lebih tua dari Donghae muncul. "Jessica hanya berbicara kenyataan, kenapa kau begitu membela anak ini!?"

"Jungsoo hyung, Kyuhyun tidak salah."

"Cukup Hae hyung," Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Donghae. "Aku yang salah…"

Kyuhyun dapat melihat. Donghae menatap sendu padanya.

.

Donghae hyung?

Dia adalah orang yang penuh dengan ketulusan.

.

"Jadi, kenapa hyung selalu membelaku? Aku tidak pantas dibela hyung!?" Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca. Donghae dan Kyuhyun saat ini berada di kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bertanya seperti tadi karna mengingat ucapan Jungsoo saat di ruang tamu.

"Kyu… jangan bicara begitu. Kau dongsaengku jadi wajar jika aku membelamu bukan?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Dulu Jessica menyayangiku, menganggapku sebagai teman bahkan karna persamaan umur dia mengatakan kita kembar." Pandangan Kyuhyun menerawang. "Tapi dia membenciku begitu saja setelah mengerti dengan kehadiranku. Donghae hyung, kenapa tetap membelaku? Kenapa tidak membenciku seperti Jessica membenciku! Seperti Jungsoo Hyung yang membenciku! Seperti Ibu yang membenciku! Seperti mereka membenciku?"

"Aku tidak akan membencimu Kyu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ibuku seorang pelacur. Perusak hubungan orangtua kalian. Harusnya kau membenciku."

"Aku tidak akan membencimu Kyuhyun!" Donghae mendekat, mencoba merengkuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya namun adiknya itu terus memberontak.

"Harusnya kau membenciku Hyung!" Kyuhyun menangis sambil terus memberontak dari pelukan Donghae.

"Aku tidak akan membencimu." Sementara Donghae terus berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku pantas dibenci! Benci aku! Benci aku!"

"Kyu_"

"Benci aku hyung!"

"Kyu_"

"Benci aku!"

"KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun terdiam begitu mendengar bentakan Donghae. Dia bisa melihat wajah hyungnya mengeras. Matanya menatap datar pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin aku membencimu?"

Tidak

"Aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Kenapa aku harus membencimu Kyuhyun?" Kali ini tatapan itu terlihat lebih lembut. "Berkali-kali ibu, Jessica, Jungsoo hyung menekanku agar aku tidak lagi peduli padamu tapi aku tidak bisa."

Mata Kyuhyun kembali memanas. Dadanya kembali sesak ketika melihat mata hyungnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ibumu bukan seorang pelacur. Dia wanita baik yang melahirkan anak sebaik dirimu. Jangan suruh aku membencimu karna aku menyayangimu, Kyuhyun. Taukah kau? Kau sangat berarti untukku? Dongsaengku?"

Kyuhyun menunduk kemudian terisak pelan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Donghae.

"Jangan bicara hal aneh lagi. Yang harus kau tau bahwa aku menyayangimu. Kau keluargaku. Adikku." Donghae mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

"Berjanji pada Hyung bahwa kau tidak akan begini lagi."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan namun mampu membuat Donghae tersenyum.

.

.

Donghae Hyung?

Dia adalah hyungku. Yang paling berharga. Yang menempati posisi tertinggi di hatiku.

.

2016, Seoul

"Hae bunuh ibu?" Namja berpakaian rumahsakit berwarna baby blue itu meringkuk di sudut ruangannya. Matanya menatap penuh tanya pada sebuah boneka pinguin yang ada di tangannya.

"Aniyo~ Hae tidak sengaja…" Namja itu, Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya kan? Ya? Ya?" Dia menggerakkan boneka pinguin itu ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Tapi…"Kali ini Donghae memiringkan kepalanya kemudian terisak pelan. "Hae bunuh ibu!"

"Hae bunuh ibu!" Di susul dengan teriakan nyaring.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di dekat ranjang mendekat pada Donghae.

"Hae Hyung…"

"Kyu?" Donghae menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Namja itu melempar bonekanya kemudian berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyu. Aku tidak bunuh ibu, kan?" Donghae mengguncang kedua bahu Kyuhyun.

"Hyung tidak pernah membunuh ibu."

Donghae terisak, kembali mengambil boneka pinguin setelah itu duduk di tempatnya tadi.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar hyungnya yang kini meringkuk sambil memeluk boneka pinguin yang entah di dapat darimana.

Kyuhyun mendekat pada Donghae. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah piala berwarna emas.

Kyuhyun berjongkok dengan tatapan lurus pada Donghae.

"Hyung…" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dadanya sesak hingga sulit untuk bicara. Sesak yang kembali membuat matanya panas.

"Kau tau? Setiap pagi, ketika aku membuka mata aku berharap semua hanya mimpi. Ini semua mimpi."

"Hyung? Kenapa sekarang semua ini terasa menyakitkan." Kyuhyun menjatuhkan piala di tangannya. Dia menunduk di depan Donghae yang masih meringkuk.

"Aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang aku inginkan tapi tidak terasa menyenangkan ketika aku mendapatkannya."

Setetes airmata lolos dari mata hitam Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku Hyung," dan namja itu mulai terisak pelan. "Maafkan aku karna selama ini telah mengabaikanmu. Mengabaikan kesembuhanmu. Maafkan aku yang terlalu sibuk mengejar cita-citaku."

"Hyung…" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Memperlihatkan wajah yang telah basah oleh airmata.

"Jebal… aku mohon Hyung…" Nafas Kyuhyun tercekat karna airmatanya. "Kembalilah padaku hyung…" Dia kembali menunduk. Meraih kedua tangan sang hyung yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

"Hyung… kembali padaku." Kyuhyun menatap memelas pada Donghae. "Aku mohon kembali padaku hyung. Sembuhlah untukku…"

Kyuhyun melepas kedua tangan Donghae. Menatap Donghae dengan tatapan memelas. Mengulurkan tangannya di depan Donghae.

"Maafkan aku yang mengabaikanmu hanya karna mengejar karirku. Maafkan aku yang sering meninggalkanmu. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Donghae Hyung. Tapi aku mohon… sembuhlah Hyung. Sembuhlah untukku."

"Hyung… aku mohon. Pegang tanganku. Aku merindukan Donghae hyungku."

"Kyu…" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku bunuh_"

"Tidak! Hae Hyung tidak bunuh ibu. Tidak pernah! Hae hyung orang baik, sangat baik. Hae hyung orang yang pertama menyapa Kyunie saat ibu memberikan tatapan tajamnya. Hae hyung orang yang selaalu membela Kyunie. Hae hyung hyung terbaik Kyunie. Hae hyung selalu melindungi Kyunie. Hae hyung baik. Selalu baik."

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mendekat kemudian memeluk erat Donghae dan Donghae tidak memberontak sama sekali.

"Aku janji akan membantu kesembuhanmu, hyung. Maaf karna telah mengabaikanmu."

.

"Suster Hyo?"

"Ah?" Suster bernama Hyoyeon itu menghapus airmatanya ketika Dokter yang berdiri di sampingnya memanggil.

"Maafkan aku Dokter Shin."

Sang Dokter bernama Shindong menggeleng. "Tidak perlu minta maaf."

Tatapan mata Dokter bertubuh gempal itu kembali terarah pada dua orang yang sedang berpelukkan di pojok ruangan.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang harus lebih dia utamakan."

"Bukankah dia terlalu menyayangi Hyungnya, Dokter?"

Shindong mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan suster Hyoyeon.

"Ya. Dia terlalu menyayangi hyungnya hingga melupakan hyungnya."

Hyoyeon tersenyum. "Ucapanmu sulit dimengerti, Dokter."

"Tidak sulit untukmu, suster." Suster Hyo tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu."

.

.

2016, Seoul (awal musim semi)

"Hyungku tidak gila Dokter! Kenapa dia harus masuk rumah sakit jiwa!" Kyuhyun, pemuda itu hampir berteriak pada Dokter di hadapannya. Bagaimana tidak berteriak ketika mendengar usulan sang Dokter tadi.

"Tenanglah Kyuhyun." Sang Dokter bernama Kim Heechul itu mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat berdiri untuk kembali duduk.

"Katakan padaku bagaimana aku bisa tenang Heechul hyung?"

"Jika kau duduk kemudian menarik nafas pelan dan sedikit rileks kau pasti bisa tenang."

Namun ususlan Heechul itu malah semakin membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda Kim Heechul…" Kyuhyun mendesis. Matanya menatap tajam mata Heechul.

"Aku juga tidak sedang mengajakmu bercanda. Duduklah dulu dan dengarkan aku." Heechul kali ini mengeluarkan suara mengancam. Pada dasarnya dia bukan orang yang sabar. Jika bukan karna paksaan orangtuanya dia akan lenbih memilih menjadi penyanyi daripada Dokter.

"Apa arti gila dalam pikiranmu , Kyuhyun? Apa arti rumah sakit jiwa dalam pikiranmu?" Heechul menatap serius pada Kyuhyun. "Rumah sakit jiwa itu tempat orang-orang yang bermasalah kejiwaannya."

Melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa membalas ucapannya, Heechul menghela nafas.

"Aku tanya padamu. Kau pilih karirmu atau hyungmu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul dengan kening berkerut.

"Kenapa aku harus mendapat pilihan seperti itu?"

"Karna kau memang harus memilih."

"Aku akan memilih dua-duanya dan tidak akan mengabaikan salahsatunya."

"Oh ya? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Ketika hyungmu hampir mati baru kau membawanya kesini? Kemana kau enam bulan ini? Sampai tidak tau bahwa dia mengalami trauma?"

"Aku…" Kyuhyun diam. Menunduk. Dia kemana? Enam bulan ini dia sibuk dengan karirnya yang mulai menanjak. Pulang hanya sesekali.

"Kau di mana ketika dia dipecat dari kantornya karna tiba-tiba penyakitnya kambuh di sana. Kau ada di mana ketika dia berteriak penuh kecemasan. Katakan Kyuhyun, apa kau masih mengutamakannya."

"Hyung_"

"Karna itu aku memberikanmu pilihan Kyuhyun. Ingat! Aku pernah memberikanmu pilihan enam bulan yang lalu tapi kau dengan yakin mengatakan akan menjaga hyungmu dan selalu menenangkannya ketika traumanya muncul dan sekarang keadaannya tambah parah."

"Aku salah?"

"Apa kau masih bisa bertanya begitu?" Heechul menghela nafas. "Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah. Kau bekerja untuk kalian tapi aku hanya menyalahkan penolakanmu atas bantuanku dan menyebabkan keadaan Donghae semakin parah saat ini."

"Hyung_"

"Kau orang yang paling dia butuhkan agar dia dapat sembuh."

"Jadi, aku harus meninggalkan pekerjaanku dan tetap berada di sisi Donghae hyung?"

"Tidak seperti itu." Diam sejenak. "Tetaplah pada pekerjaanmu tapi sisihkan waktumu juga sebanyak mungkin untuk Donghae. Dan juga… masukkan dia ke rumah sakit yang aku anjurkan. Setidaknya ketika traumanya kambuh dia tidak sendirian hingga melakukan hal-hal berbahaya."

.

.

Donghae hyung?

Dia adalah segalanya untukku.

.

" _Kau_ _mengabaikannya_ _lagi_ , _Kyuhyun!"_

 _"Kau yang paling dia butuhkan untuk kesembuhannya!"_

 _"Cepatlah kemari! Dia membutuhkanmu!"_

 _"Kyu... cepatlah! Donghae membutuhkanmu!"_

 _"Kau mengabaikannya lagi, Kyuhyun!"_

"Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Ne?" Kyuhyun mengerjap. Tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia bukan melamun, hanya mengingat beberapa hal yang membuatnya menyesal.

"Saatnya pengambilan gambar."

"Ya." Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian mengikuti seorang staff yang menyadarkannya dari ingatan tentang kejadian yang telah lalu.

"Ini harus segera selesai." Kyuhyun berbisik lirih. Ini harus selesai. Dia akan mengurangi kesibukannya setelah ini. Jika perlu, dia akan keluar dari dunia keartisan. Mencari pekerjaan yang tidak terlalu memakan waktunya.

.

"Shindong hyung? Tumben sekali menelpon. Ada apa?" Kyuhyun tidak bisa memungkiri. Ada kecemasan yang besar melanda perasaannya ketika Shindong menelponnya. Biasanya Shindong menelpon pasti keadaan Donghae yang semakin buruk.

"Kyuhyun!" Shindong terdengar sangat panik dan Kyuhyun semakin cemas. "Donghae hilang!"

"Apa!? Kau bercanda hyung! Cari hyungku sekarang!" Kyuhyun berteriak. Pikirannnya kalut. Dia harus pergi.

"Kyuhyun, mau kemana?" Inilah yang menghambatnya menghampiri Donghae selama ini. Tuntutan pekerjaan dan dia tidak bisa melawan sama sekali.

"Kyuhyun-ssi!"Salah seorang staf terlihat panik menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Di luar banyak sekali wartawan! Dan seorang lelaki yang di bawa oleh Lee Nam Jung -ssi menjadi objeknya."

"Lee Nam Jung? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?" Manager Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

"Lee Nam Jung-ssi mengatakan bahwa lelaki yang jadi objek wartawan itu adalah hyung kyuhyun-ssi yang mengalami…" Staff itu menunduk, dengan ragu dan takut mengucapakan kata terakhirnya. "gangguan jiwa."

"Mwo?" Beberapa orang di ruangan itu terlihat kaget.

"Donghae hyung…" Sedang Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

Donghae hyung?

Dia adalah segalanya untukku.

.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di jalan. Dia bilang ingin bertemu Kyuhyun-ssi. Jadi aku bawa saja kesini. Kebetulan aku tau lokasi syuting Kyuhyun-ssi hari ini." Lee Nam Jung, seorang penyanyi yang sering di battlekan dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka debut di waktu yang hampir bersamaan namun Kyuhyun lebih dulu meraih kesuksesan.

"Apa anda dekat dengan keluarga Kyuhyun-ssi?" Salah seorang wartawan bertanya.

"Dekat?" Lee Nam Jung tampak berpikir sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya di pundak Donghae tanpa tau bahwa lelaki itu mulai menampakkan raut cemas dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan kambuh.

"Tidak juga." Nam Jung menggelang. "Aku hanya tau bahwa hyung Kyuhyun-ssi ini." Menunjuk pada Donghae. "Gila."

Suasana ricuh mendengar ucapan dari Nam Jung.

"Dia gila?"

"Ya."

Donghae tiba-tiba berjongkok sambil menutup kedua telinganya setelah itu mulai terisak pelan.

"Ha-Hae bu-bunuh Ibu. Ma-maaf."

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Suasana mulai ricuh.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang. Menerobos kerumunan untuk mencari hyungnya.

"Hyung…" Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Donghae kemudian memeluknya.

Waetawan yang melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun semakin mengerubungi.

"Kemana petugas keamanan. Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Tan Hangeng, lelaki berdarah Cina yang merupakan manager Kyuhyun itu berteriak pada petugas keamanan yang hanya diam melihat kerumunan.

"Amankan keadaan ricuh ini bodoh!" Orang-orang terkaget melihat Hangeng yang biasanya selalu sabar kini berteriak-teriak. Petugas keamanan yang tadi takut melihat Hangeng segera berusaha mengamankan keadaan.

.

Donghae hyung?

Dia adalah segalanya untukku.

.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apa benar dia adalah hyung anda?"

"Apa benar dia gila?"

"Apa dia mengalami gangguan mental?"

"Apa selama ini anda menyembunyikannya karna merasa malu?"

Telinga, mata dan hati Kyuhyun terasa panas mendengar pertanyaan para wartawan yang menurutnya sudah keterlaluan.

"Hae hyung yang terbaik. Kau hyung yang luarbiasa." Kyuhyun terus memeluk Donghae sambil membisikkan kata-kata penenang pada hyungnya itu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apa benar dia gila?" Pertanyaan itu lagi. Kyuhyun segera berdiri dengan Donghae yang tetap berada di pelukannya.

Dia menatap para wartawan yang menantikan jawaban darinya. Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan paling tajam dan penuh amarah pada para wartawan itu.

"Jadi, Kyuhyun-ssi. Apa hyung anda memang gila?"

"Tutup mulut kalian atau aku akan memotong lidah kalian!" Para wartawan seketika diam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa aku menyembunyikannya? Pertanyaan seperti apa itu? Bodoh! Kenapa aku harus memamerkannya? Kenapa aku harus memamerkannya pada kalian!?"

"Dia tidak gila. Dia tidak mengalami gangguan mental. Aku akan benar-benar memotong lidah kalian jika kalian berbicara seperti itu lagi."

"Dia hyungku! Orang yang paling berharga untukku! Dia segalanya. Aku tidak pernah merasa malu punya hyung sepertinya. Untuk apa aku malu? Dia sempurna untukku. Aku menyukai apapun yang dia kerjakan. Jadi tutup mulut kalian jika pertanyaan kalian hanya menyudutkan hyungku yang tidak tau apa-apa!"

"Kalian bertanya seperti itu seolah kalian tidak memiliki keluarga."

Para wartawan hanya diam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun sedang Kyuhyun kemudian menghela nafas mencoba mengurangi emosinya yang serasa memuncak. Dia tidak suka dan sangat benci pada orang-orang yang terlihat melempar pandangan hina pada Donghae.

"Bubar kalian!" Hangeng kemudian berteriak. Menatap tajam para wartawan yang terlihat terkejut dengan teriakannya.

Persetan!

Dia tidak peduli!

Karna dia terlalu marah. Kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi mungkin bisa menghancurkan karir artisnya itu tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia akan mendukung Kyuhyun apapun keputusan dari Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang dia sedang menyiapkan segala hal untuk membalas seorang Lee Nam Jung.

END untuk chapter 1.

 _"He_ _is_ _innocent_ _and_ _pure_ _person_.

 _Now_ _and_ _later_ _on,_ _Donghae_ _hyung_ _is_ _a_ _special_ , _lovable_ , _cute_ , _innocent_ _and_ _great_ _hyung_.

 _I love everything about him."_ Kyuhyun at Super Junior relay talk. Kyuhyun to Donghae.

Chapter satu ini bisa dibilang merupakan pandangan Kyuhyun tentang hyungnya, Donghae. Dan untuk chapter dua mungkin sebaliknya. So. Ini hanya terdiri dari dua chapter.

Ff ini terinspirasi dari banyaknya kata yang diungkapkan Kyuhyun untuk Donghae dan tentunya karna aku suka banget jika dua orang ini dipasangin jadi saudara. Couple romance juga sichXD.

HaeKyu!

Maafkan jika banyak typo.

Oke reader… mind to review?

Tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca.

See u next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: They owned by God.

Story by Me. araaaa

Cast: Donghae, Kyuhyun

 _"My beloved Kyu. Always thank you and I love you."_

.Donghae.

.

.

He Is My Everything

Chapter 2

.

Kyuhyun?

Dia menggemaskan. Dia manis. Aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

.

.

2000, Seoul

Mata itu mengerjap pelan sebelum akhirnya terbuka sempurna, menampilkan sepasang manik teduh. Berpendar kekanakkan dan polos.

Pemilik mata itu turun dari ranjang, menghampiri jendela yang terbuka kemudian menutupnya. Angin malam yang dingin mengganggu tidurnya. Matanya melirik pada jam dinding dan penunjuk waktu berbentuk bulat itu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

Dia menghela nafas, berharap ibunya tidak marah karna tadi tidur saat sore hari.

Namja berusia tujuh tahun itu menghampiri pintu kamar tidur. Membukanya dengan pelan. Dia haus. Mau turun ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Langkah kakinya terhenti. Alisnya mengernyit ketika melihat ruang tamu dari lantai dua ini.

Ibunya terlihat berwajah masam. Menatap tajam pada seorang anak yang menunduk di samping ayahnya.

Donghae segera turun.

"Ayah…" Dia memanggil ayahnya ketika telah sampai pertengahan tangga.

"Hae…" Ayahnya tersenyum padanya.

Donghae semakin mendekat serta mengernyitkan kening melihat bocah yang duduk di samping ayahnya.

"Ini siapa?" Donghae bertanya pada ayahnya.

Sang ayah tersenyum. "Dia adikmu, Donghae." Mata Donghae berbinar. Dia sering berharap memiliki adik laki-laki.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" Donghae menyentuh tangan bocah di samping Ayahnya. Bocah dengan pipi gembul itu mengangkat wajahnya. Donghae tersenyum melihatnya membuat bocah itu perlahan ikut tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun…" Bibirnya bergerak pelan menyebut namanya.

"Kyuhyun! Aku Hyungmu. Donghae!"

.

.

Kyuhyun?

Dia adikku. Adikku yang manis. Wajah polosnya menyiratkan ketidaktauannya.

.

"Berhenti bermain dengannya!" Donghae menatap bingung pada ibunya. Bingung mendengar ucapan sang ibu.

"Kenapa aku harus berhenti bermain dengan Kyunie?" Donghae bertanya. Matanya terarah pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya. Berdiri takut di belakang ibunya.

"Karna dia bukan saudaramu! Kau juga Jessica!" Kali ini sang ibu menatap pada putri tunggalnya.

"Tapi… aku suka main dengan Kyunie." Jessica menunduk dengan wajah sedih.

"Kalian tidak boleh main dengan anak itu!"

"Kyunie…"

Donghae menatap sendu Kyuhyun yang telah berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

.

Kyuhyun?

Satu hal yang aku tanamkan di otakku. Aku harus melindunginya.

.

2001, Seoul

"Ibu… Hae hyung… Sicca… Kyunie takut…" bocah yang hampir memasuki usia enam tahun itu meringkuk di depan pintu kaca. Dia ada di halaman belakang rumah. Sedang meringkuk sambil menutup telinganya. Berusaha tidak mendengar suara guntur yang menggelegar di malam gelap ini.

"Kyunie!" Sedang dari dalam rumah terlihat Donghae yang terus menggedor pintu kaca yang terkunci itu.

"Berhenti menggedor pintu itu, Donghae!" Sang ibu menatap tajam pada Donghae.

"Ibu…" Matanya yang basah akan airmata menatap memelas pada ibunya. "Kenapa ibu mengunci Kyuhyunie di luar? Ibu ini sudah malam. Apa salah Kyunie? Buka pintunya untuk Kyunie ibu. Hae mohon."

"Dia bersalah karna terlahir di dunia ini."

"Ibu… berikan Hae kuncinya." Donghae menatap sedih Kyuhyun yang meringkuk di luar sambil menutup telinganya.

"Ibu… dia takut. Dia kedinginan, ibu."

"Tinggalkan dia di situ!" Sang ibu menarik lengan Donghae. Memaksa sang anak berdiri kemudian menyeretnya untuk naik ke lantai dua.

"Tidak ibu! Kyuhyunie di luar sendirian."

"Di luar hujan, ibu!"

"Di luar menyeramkan. Dia takut! Tolong buka pintu itu! Biarkan dia masuk!" Donghae terus memberontak tapi sang ibu tidak mendengarkan sama sekali.

Maafkan hyung, Kyu.

.

Kyuhyun?

Entah kenapa. Aku tidak tau. Dia bukan saudara kandung tapi aku menyayanginya lebih dari siapapun.

.

2010, Seoul

"Apa kau menyayanginya lebih dari menyayangi kami, Hae?"

Donghae menunduk mendengar pertanyaan Jungsoo.

"Jawablah oppa." Itu Jessica. Orang yang dulu sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun kini berbalik tidak suka pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku sayang kalian semua. Tidak ada yang berbeda." Donghae menggeleng. Menampilkan wajah sendunya.

"Donghae, kami saudara kandungmu!"

"Lalu kenapa?" Mata sendunya menatap mata Jungsoo. "Aku menyayanginya Hyung. Sangat. Apa Hyung mengajakku bicara hanya untuk membahas hal ini?"

"Kau semakin mengabaikan kami hanya karna anak itu, Donghae."

"Dan karna Kyuhyun kau akhirnya menyapaku." Jungsoo tertegun mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Hyung, apa kau sadar bahkan kita pernah tidak saling sapa hampir satu bulan walau kita tinggal satu rumah? Kau terlalu sering mengurung dirimu dengan buku bisnis itu."

"Hae_"

"Aku menyayangimu, Hyung dan aku juga menyayangi Kyuhyun."

Donghae langsung meninggalkan Jessica dan Jungsoo setelahnya.

.

Kyuhyun?

Dia sering mengatakan bahwa aku kekanakkan, apa dia tidak menyadari dirinya, ya?. Aku selalu ingin tertawa ketika dia mengatakan 'Donghae hyung milikku.'

.

2012, Seoul

Kyuhyun memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana sekolahnya. Ekspresinya di buat sedingin mungkin agar dia terlihat keren dan dewasa. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Sesekali memasang senyum tipis ketika para siswi yang keluar dari gerbang menyapanya.

"Kyu!" Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti ketika melihat seseorang berdiri di dekat jalan raya. Sekitar tiga meter dari gerbang sekolahnya. Rasanya dia mengenalnya. Mengenal orang itu. Dan ya dia memang mengenalnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian berlari kecil. Lupa untuk menjaga image dewasa dan dingin yang dibangunnya.

"Donghae hyung!" Kyuhyun tersenyum pada orang yang tersenyum di depannya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Kyu!" Donghae mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun.

"Biasa saja." Kyuhyun memasang wajah bosannya.

"Rajinlah belajar. Sekarang ayo kita pulang." Donghae mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Hyung tidak bawa mobil?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Tidak. Hyung naik taksi kesini dan sekarang akan jalan kaki denganmu."

Kyuhyun tidak keberatan. Sama sekali tidak. Justru dia senang mendengar ucapan Donghae tadi. Dia rindu pulang jalan kaki bersama dengan hyungnya. Semenjak kuliah Donghae selalu bawa mobil karna kampusnya yang jauh, sedang Kyuhyun biasanya akan naik taksi, naik bus, jalan kaki atau bahkan minta dijemput Donghae. Tergantung moodnya saat itu.

"Ayo!" Kyuhyun meraih tangan Donghae yang terulur sambil tertawa pelan.

Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama. Baru beberapa langkah Donghae kemudian mengayunkan tangannya dan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung! Hentikan." Kedua tangan itu berhenti terayun saat mendengar protes dari Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Tindakan hyung kekanakkan." Kyuhyun menggoyangkan tangannya yang bertaut dengan tangan Donghae. Mengisyaratkan bahwa kegiatan itulah yang menurut Kyuhyun kekanakkan.

Donghae tertawa pelan apalagi melihat wajah cemberut Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo~ dongsaeng hyung yang sok dewasa." Donghae mencubit pipi Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun semakin merengut kesal.

"Aku memang dewasa, bahkan lebih dewasa dari hyung!" Kyuhyun berucap bangga.

"Ya ya. Terserah kau." Donghae mengiyakan saja.

"Donghae hyung!" Seorang namja tinggi yang Kyuhyun sangat kenal berlari kearah mereka. Itu Shim Changmin. Dia teman sekelas Kyuhyun. Seingat Kyuhyun tadi dia dipanggil ke ruang guru.

"Changmin?"

"Kyuhyun." Changmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun tapi hanya sekilas. Namja penyuka game itu lebih memilih menatap Donghae kemudian memeluk namja yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

"Hae hyung, aku merindukanmu." Donghae tertawa mendengar ucapan Changmin. Mereka memang tergolong sangat dekat. Kedekatan Changmin dan Kyuhyun membuat namja tinggi itu dekat juga dengan Donghae tapi mereka jadi jarang bertemu semenjak Donghae lulus dan masuk kuliah.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Donghae membalas pelukan namja yang sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu.

Sedang Kyuhyun hanya diam. Menyedekapkan tangan di dada dan menatap kesal pada dua namja yang sedang berpelukan.

"Yak Changmin!" Kyuhyun berusaha melepas paksa pelukan itu.

"Donghae hyung itu hyungku." Menatap kesal kearah Changmin.

"Kau selalu begitu Kyu. Donghae hyung juga hyungku!" Changmin itu anak tunggal jadi dia telah menganggap Donghae sebagai hyungnya sendiri.

"Tidak! Dia hyungku! Hanya hyungku!"

"Kyu…"

Donghae hanya menghela nafas. Changmin dan Kyuhyun sudah terlalu sering seperti ini. Nanti juga mereka baikan sendiri.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun. Tersenyum geli melihat wajah kesal adiknya ketika menatap Changmin. Donghae tidak merasa kesal dengan sikap posesif Kyuhyun. Tidak akan dan tidak sama sekali. Dia malah merasa senang. Merasa sangat berharga untuk adiknya itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun?

Dia adikku. Dia manja. Dia kekanakkan. Dia pemalu. Dia pintar. Dia penggila game. Dia segalanya untukku.

.

"Jadi, kau sangat menyayangi Changmin ya, hyung?" Donghae menoleh kearah samping. Ke arah adiknya. Adiknya itu tidak memasang ekspresi yang berarti tapi Donghae tau. Adiknya itu cemburu. Masih cemburu pada Changmin tadi.

Donghae tersenyum. Dia ingat kejadian sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Dia bercanda dengan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mengganti namdongsaengnya dengan Sehun-anggota tim basket Donghae- karna menganggap Sehun lebih dapat bersikap manis daripada Kyuhyun. Saat itu dengan ketus Kyuhyun berkata

'Apakah kau akan mengganti keluargamu hanya karna kau lebih menyukai orang itu?'

Donghae tertawa mengingat kejadian itu. Dia kan hanya bercanda. Kyuhyun tetap adik yang paling berharga untuknya.

"Kenapa hyung tertawa?"

"Hm?" Donghae melihat wajah adiknya itu berubah masam.

"Aku menyayangi Changmin tapi lebih lebih lebih menyayangimu."

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Tidak merespon, tapi Donghae tau adiknya cukup puas dengan jawabannya.

Donghae tertawa mengingat sifat adiknya yang cukup pemalu, atau lebih tepatnya gengsian. Dia mengacak pelan surai coklat adiknya.

"Mau hyung gendong?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan alis. "Aku sudah besar, hyung."

Donghae tersenyum kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Ayo naik!" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae yang berjongkok di depannya. Dia tersenyum kemudian menunduk. Memeluk leher Donghae.

"Aah Kyunie tambah berat ya." Donghae berdiri kemudian berjalan dengan Kyuhyun dia gendong di punggungnya.

"Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun hyung!"

"Ya. Dan setelah kau debut nanti kita tidak terlalu leluasa seperti ini lagi. Kau tidak akan terlalu memiliki waktu dengan hyung." Donghae pura-pura memasang wajah sedih.

"Aku akan selalu punya waktu untuk hyung!"

"Benarkah?" Donghae mengeluarkan nada tidak percaya.

"Benar."

"Kau pasti memiliki banyak senior nantinya. Jika kau debut sebagai boyband. Kau akan memiliki banya saudara dan mungkin kau akan memiliki banyak hyung."

Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata mendengar ucapan Donghae. Hyungnya terdengar sangat sedih.

"Hyung. Kau tetap nomor satu. Walaupun nantinya aku akan punya banyak hyung, tidak peduli nantinya aku mengatakan apapun. Biarpun aku mengatakan hyung ini adalah hyung yang paling aku sayangi. Yang ini nomer satu. Yang ini nomer dua dan seterusnya. Hyung tetap menempati posisi tertinggi di hatiku."

Donghae tersenyum tulus kemudian mengubah senyumnya menjadi senyum menggoda. "Aigoo~ Kyunie gombal eoh!?"

Kyuhyun merengut kesal. Dia kan bicara serius.

"Kau menyebalkan, hyung!" Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Donghae membuat sang kakak protes.

"Yak Kyu!" Donghae berteriak protes.

"Apa? Apa? Hyung ingin menggantikanku dengan adik yang lebih bersikap manis!?" Sepertinya Kyuhyun masih mengingat kejadian satu tahun lalu saat Donghae berniat menggantikannya dengan Sehun.

"Kau masih marah dengan kejadian itu?"

"Tidak!"

"Masih!"

"Tidak hyung!"

"Masih!" Dan mereka berdebat setelahnya.

.

Kyuhyun segera turun dari gendongan Donghae saat berada di depan gerbang rumah mereka. Dia bingung dan Donghae juga memiliki ekspresi yang sama dengannya. Ada mobil polisi di halaman rumah mereka.

'Ada apa ini.'

"Hyung…" Donghae menoleh ketika Kyuhyun menatap bingung padanya. Donghae hanya tersenyum kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ayo." Dengan masih menggenggam tangannya. Donghae mengajaknya masuk dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Mengikuti tangan hangat yang menuntun hatinya pada ketenangan. Donghae segalanya dan Kyuhyun sangat menyayanginya.

"Lee Donghae!" Begitu memasuki rumah, mereka disambut dengan teriakan sang ibu yang meneriakkan nama Donghae. Wanita yang telah melahirkan tiga orang anak itu menatap penuh marah pada Donghae.

"Ibu_" Donghae bingung dengan keadaan ini. Bingung dengan tatapan mata basah ibunya. Mata itu penuh amarah dan kesakitan. Juga bingung pada dua orang polisi yang berdiri di belakang Ibunya.

"Aku menelponmu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak mengangkat sama sekali." Ny. Lee melempar ponsel yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Ibu_" Donghae mencoba tenang dan mencoba menenangkan ibunya.

"Nyonya." Kedua polisi juga berusaha menenangkan.

"Bisakah anda memberikan kami privasi. Kalian bisa menunggu saya di luar."

"Tolong secepatnya Ny. Lee." Kedua polisi kemudian keluar meninggalkan tiga orang di sana. Ny. Lee kembali menatap tajam pada Donghae.

"Kau tidak mengangkat telponku dan sekarang kau sedang bersamanya!" Kali ini wanita itu menatap penuh marah pada Kyuhyun.

"Pergi kau!" Ny. Lee mendorong Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"Ibu_"

"Sudah aku bilang berkali- kali! Aku bukan Ibumu!" Ny. Lee menatap nyalang pada Kyuhyun.

"Ibu tenanglah…" Donghae masih mencoba menenangkan.

"Suamiku mati Lee Donghae bagaimana aku bisa tenang!" Donghae diam. Mematung. Dan Kyuhyun juga seperti itu.

"Ayah…"

"I-ibu i-ibu serius!?" Mata Donghae berair, siap tumpah kapanpun.

"A_" Sedang Kyuhyun, bibirnya terasa kelu. Dadanya sesak dan airmata itu turun begitu saja.

"Bagaimana aku bisa barcanda tentang kematian, Lee Donghae!" Ny. Lee histeris. Donghae dan Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk. Ayah mereka… meninggal.

.

.

Kyuhyun?

Dia adikku. Yang sangat kusayangi. Aku bukan manusia berhati malaikat tapi untuknya aku benar -benar tidak bisa menumbuhkan rasa benci padanya. Wajahnya membuatku ingin melindunginya. Dia segalanya.

Ada banyak hal yang bisa membuatku membencinya tapi tidak bisa aku lakukan.

Tau kenapa?

Karna dia. Karna itu dia. Dia yang menginginkanku. Aku tau sebesar apa rasa sayangnya padaku. Aku tau dia sangat menginginkanku melebihi yang lain. Aku tau harapan besarnya padaku.

.

.

Malam itu malam musim dingin yang mencekam. Malam pertama setelah pemakaman Tn. Lee. Malam itu juga terjadi pertengkaran hebat. Bukan pertengkaran sebenarnya tapi Ny. Lee, Jungsoo dan juga Jessica yang terus menyalahkan Kyuhyun. Menyalahkan Kyuhyun atas meninggalnya Tn. Lee. Menyalahkan Kyuhyun karna kejadian bunuh diri Tn. Lee.

"Kenapa kalian terus menyalahkanku. Aku juga terpukul atas meninggalnya Ayah." Kyuhyun terus mencoba membela diri ketika Ny. Lee, Jungsoo dan Jessica terus menyalahkannya atas meninggalnya Tn. Lee.

"Teruslah bela dirimu anak haram! Kau tidak pernah baik di mataku!" Ny. Lee menatap penuh benci pada Kyuhyun. Mata wanita itu basah lelah menangis. Bukan hanya mata wanita itu tapi semua yang ada di ruang tamu itu.

"Ibu…"

"Dia bukan ibumu! Berhenti memanggil ibuku seperti itu!" Jessica membentak. Mendorong Kyuhyun kemudian segera berlari naik ke atas.

"Kau penyebab kehancuran keluarga kami. Kau merusak segala kebahagiaan kami." Jungsoo menggeram kesal menatap penuh benci pada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyusul Ibumu saja… susul dia!" Jungsoo berteriak. Akan menendang kyuhyun namun kaki itu tertahan. Dia menahannya. Menjambak rambutnya frustasi kemudian berjalan cepat menaiki tangga.

Kyuhyun menunduk. Menangisi apa yang terjadi padanya. Menangisi semua yang terjadi padanya.

Donghae?

Namja itu sedari tadi terus menangis. Meringkuk di atas sofa. Memeluk lutut dengan kedua lengannya.

"Hyung…" Bahkan dia hanya diam. Bergeming ketika mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya lirih.

"Hae hyung…" memanggilnya dengan penuh harap dan iba.

"Apa kau masih akan membelanya setelah semua ini, Hae?" Suara ibunya terdengar dan Donghae tetap diam. Tidak menjawab.

"Lebih baik kau mati!" Setelah berkata begitu Ny. Lee langsung menarik Kyuhyun, menyeretnya keluar rumah.

Kyuhyun?

Tenaganya terasa habis. Dia terkesan pasrah ketika ditarik oleh Ny. Lee. Dia merasa pasrah dan hancur ketika melihat tatapan datar Donghae padanya.

'Apa sekarang kau membenciku, hyung?'

Kyuhyun menghela nafas melihat tatapan Donghae padanya.

'Ayah… aku membencimu'

.

Kyuhyun?

Dia adikku. Selamanya akan jadi adikku.

.

"Apa kau tau bagaimana sakitnya aku ketika suamiku mati bunuh diri?" Ny. Lee menatap benci pada Kyuhyun yang tidak menampilkan ekspresi berarti. Hanya airmata yang terus mengalir dari wajah namja itu.

"Apa kau tau bagaimana sakitnya aku ketika tau suamiku lebih mencintai ibumu? Apa kau tau bagaimana sakitnya aku ketika tau suamiku bunuh diri dengan terus menggenggam foto wanita murahan yang telah melahirkanmu itu? Apa kau tau bagaimana sakitnya aku bahwa suamiku lebih mencintaimu daripada mencintai Jungsoo, Jessica dan Donghae?" Perempuan itu mulai terisak dan Kyuhyun ikut terisak melihatnya.

"Rasanya sangat sakit."

'Izinkan aku membencimu, Ayah.'

"Rasanya seperti terbuang dari apa yang sudah seharusnya menjadi milikku."

'Aku benar-benar membencimu, Ayah.'

"Sangat sakit sekali."

"Ibu_"

"Jangan panggil aku Ibu!"

"Kau Ibuku. Aku menyayangimu." Tatapan Kyuhyun pada wanita itu benar-benar penuh dengan ketulusan.

"Aku akan membunuhmu di sini. Melemparmu ketika kereta api datang."

"Ibu, aku benar-benar menyayangimu."

"Diamlah!" Ny. Lee menangis. Mencengkram erat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau menyayangiku. Lawan aku."

"Apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Dorong aku ketika kereta datang. Jadikan dirimu sebagai pelaku pembunuh diriku."

"Ibu…" Kyuhyun rasanya tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata apapun lagi. Dia. Entah. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Ibu!"

Mereka menoleh kearah belakang. Donghae di sana. Berdiri lemah beberapa meter dari mereka.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae. Menatap mata yang begitu dia kagumi. Mata yang begitu ekspresif. Mata yang saat ini mengekspresikan kesedihan yang sangat dalam.

'Terimakasih Ayah. Telah mempertemukanku dengan Hyung seperti dia'

"Ibu. Tolong hentikan ini." Donghae menarik tubuh Kyuhyun yang akan di dorong oleh Ny. Lee.

"Ibu aku mohon…" Donghae menatap memohon pada ibunya. Dia terlihat panik ketika kereta api tampak dari kejauhan.

"Hyung…"

"Tolong Kyunie… jangan seperti ini." Donghae menatap memelas padanya.

"Hyung…" Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak akan melawan. Dia terima apapun yang dilakukan Ny. Lee padanya. Dia berharap dengan kematiannya Ny. Lee dapat bahagia. Keluarga Lee dapat bahagia. Tapi bukankah tadi Ny. Lee menginginkan kematian dirinya sendiri dan membuat Kyuhyun sebagai tersangka.

"Ibu aku mohon." Donghae berusaha melepas tangan Ibunya yang memegang Kyuhyun.

"Ibu jangan begini. Jangan bunuh Kyuhyun!"

"Dia pantas mati."

Jantung Donghae berdetak kencang. Kereta itu semakin mendekat sedang Ny. Lee terus berusaha mendorong Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berpegangan pada tangan kiri Donghae. Tangan kanan Donghae memegang tangan Ny. Lee.

"Ibu. Ayo kita mulai semuanya. Aku akan pergi dari hidupmu. Kau akan bahagia tanpaku tapi jangan seperti ini." Kyuhyun menatap memelas pada Ny. Lee. "Tapi aku mohon Ibu. Bisakah kita hidup bersama?"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Ny. Lee.

"Benarkah?" Ny. Lee menatap penuh harap pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk antusias menjawab pertanyaan Ny. Lee.

"Ya. Kita bisa mulai semua dari awal." Tatapan Ny. Lee melembut. Dia perlahan melepas tangan Kyuhyun yang digenggamnya tapi tangannya yang lain masih menggenggam erat tangan Donghae

"Ya." Ny. Lee mengangguk. Kyuhyun menatap Ny. Lee dengan kening berkerut. Tidak. Wanita itu tidak mungkin luluh begitu saja.

"Mari mulai semuanya dari awal." Ny. Lee berujar lirih.

"Ibu!" Kyuhyun berteriak panik sedang Donghae membulatkan mata. Dia dalam posisi tidak siap ketika sang Ibu menarik tangannya, melompat begitu saja ketika kereta api tepat telah mencapai mereka. Donghae tertarik, tangannya ditarik oleh Ny. Lee namun Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan kanan Donghae. Dia ingin menarik Ny. Lee juga namun tangannya tidak sampai pada Ny. Lee.

"Ibu!" Donghae dan Kyuhyun berteriak.

"Ibu!" Jungsoo tiba-tiba muncul. Membulatkan mata ketika tubuh sang ibu terseret kereta. Jungsoo berteriak histeris. Kyuhyun dan Donghae tak kalah histeris.

"Kalian telah merencanakan semua ini. Tega sekali kau Donghae!" Jungsoo memukul Donghae dan Kyuhyun bergantian dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Tidak! Hyung!"

"Kau brengsek Donghae! Kau telah terpengaruh olehnya." Dan malam ini memang menjadi malam paling mencekam untuk keluarga Lee. Angin musim gugur malam itu membawa kesesakan pada mereka.

.

.

Kyuhyun?

Dia adikku. Selamanya akan jadi adikku.

.

"Mereka yang telah membunuh ibuku! Lee Donghae mendorong Ibuku!" Jungsoo terisak. Dia hampir berteriak pada polisi di depannya. Mereka sedang di rumah sakit sekarang.

"Hyung… Donghae hyung tidak bersalah."

"Diam kau!" Jungsoo berteriak pada Kyuhyun. "Kau juga telah mendorong Ibuku."

"Tuan tenanglah."

"Tenang? Kau tidak tau masalahnya!" Kini Jungsoo balas berteriak pada polisi.

"Jadi, kau mendorong Ibu?"Jessica terisak. Menatap tidak percaya pada Donghae.

Donghae terisak sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Oppa… tidak mungkin Hae oppa yang melakukannya." Jessica menatap pada Jungsoo. Meminta penjelasan.

"Mungkin saja, karna dia telah terpengaruh oleh anak itu!" Mata basah Jungsoo menatap penuh benci pada Kyuhyun. Memang ketika Jungsoo datang tadi yang terlihat di rel itu seperti Donghae yang mendorong sang ibu.

"Donghae hyung menolongku…" Kyuhyun berujar lirih.

"Kau menghancurkan keluarga kami." Jessica berucap putus asa.

Beberapa polisi di sana menatap iba pada empat orang di sana. Keluarga mereka terlihat berada diambang kehancuran. Atau memang telah hancur.

"Sir." Seorang polisi lain datang menghampiri polisi di sana.

"Kami telah memeriksa cctv dan ya, dia memang berniat membunuh dirinya sendiri."

"Tidak!" Jungsoo dan Jessica menggeleng bersamaan.

"Dia yang bersalah!" Jungsoo menunjuk Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Kami tidak bersalah!" Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada Jungsoo. "Ibu akan mendorongku ke rel lalu Donghae hyung datang. Dia berusaha menyelamatkanku. Ibu dari awal berniat membunuh dirinya sendiri. Berniat membunuh dirinya seperti cara Ayah bunuh diri. Ibu membawaku ikut serta agar aku disalahkan, tapi Donghae hyung datang. Ibu kemudian berusaha menarik Donghae hyung untuk melompat bersamanya karna dia tau, aku akan jauh lebih tersiksa ketika Donghae hyung tidak ada di sampingku."

Donghae merosot. Jatuh terduduk kemudian terisak.

"Kau tidak bisa sembarangan menuduh ibuku seperti itu!" Jungsoo memukul wajah Kyuhyun dan langsung ditenangkan oleh polisi di sana.

"Tuan. Kami memenuhi keinginan anda untuk tidak ke kantor polisi sekarang. Jadi jangan seperti ini." Polisi di sana terlihat menghela nafas. Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun hanya saling diam dan saling menatap dalam tatapan datar mereka.

.

"Tidak! Aku tidak menginginkan warisan itu. Berikan seluruhnya pada Jungsoo hyung. Dia anak sulung dan berhak atas itu." Kyuhyun menatap datar pengacara sang Ayah yang ada di depannya. Dia mengerti sekarang, kenapa Ny. Lee berkata bahwa Ayahnya lebih mencintai dirinya daripada Jungsoo, Donghae dan Jessica. Ini alasannya. Hampir seluruh harta ayahnya diwariskan kepadanya.

"Anda yakin Kyuhyun-ssi?" Pengacara berkacamata itu bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Ya. Serahkan semuanya pada Jungsoo hyung, Donghae hyung dan Jessica." Karna Kyuhyun ingin memulai hidup baru. Dia tidak yakin akan bisa tapi dia akan mencobanya.

.

Kyuhyun?

Dia adikku. Adikku.

Dia adalah segalanya untukku.

.

Februari 2013, Seoul.

"Hyung? Apa kau menyesali semuanya?" Kyuhyun bertanya lirih pada Donghae yang duduk di sampingnya. Duduk berdua di ruang tamu keluarga Lee.

Mereka kini hanya tinggal berdua. Jungsoo dan Jessica mendapatkan hampir seluruh harta kekayaan keluarga kemudian pergi dari rumah ini. Tidak mengakui Donghae sebagai saudara lagi. Donghae mereka anggap telah membunuh ibu mereka dan lebih membela Kyuhyun. Mereka menyuruh Donghae melupakan hubungan persaudaraan mereka dan mereka hanya orang asing satu sama lain.

Dan Donghae hanya diam ketika itu. Menerima tanpa ada perlawanan. Namja yang tahun ini akan menginjak usia dua puluh tahun itu hanya menginginkan satu hal, Donghae hanya menginginkan rumah ini tidak yang lain. Dia ingin mengenang semuanya di sini.

"Hyung?"

Donghae tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Mengacak lembut surai coklat itu.

"Tidak." Donghae tidak menyesalinya. Tidak ada gunanya dia menyesali semuanya, karna kini dia ingin memulai hidup baru dengan adiknya, Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang sangat menyayanginya. Seseorang yang sering bersamanya.

Donghae bukan orang yang dekat dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar. Ibu? Donghae dekat dengan Ibunya tapi sang Ibu lebih memilih mengakhiri hidupnya. Jungsoo hyung, Donghae tidak dekat. Jungsoo lebih banyak berkutat dengan buku bisnis demi keinginan besarnya untuk menggantikan sang ayah. Namja itu kadang hangat dan kadang dingin padanya. Jessica, dulu mereka sama-sama orang yang kesepian. Berusaha meraih perhatian kakak tertua yang lebih sering mengurung diri di kamar. Mereka sering bersama hingga akhirnya adiknya itu tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang semakin dewasa dan lebih sibuk dengan teman-temannya.

Donghae punya teman, banyak teman. Tapi dia terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang sering mengekorinya bahkan di sekolah. Donghae sangat menyayanginya.

"Aku bersyukur karna kau masih menemaniku." Dan Kyuhyun merasa iba. Dia merasa bersalah yang sedalam-dalamnya dan sangat mengagumi ketulusan hati namja di sampingnya.

"Aku yang bersyukur, hyung." Donghae tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Rajin-rajinlah berlatih agar kau segera debut dan meraih mimpimu." Donghae berujar tulus seakan hidupnya hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Seakan dia tidak pernah mendapat masalah. Dia kuat dan Kyuhyun mengaguminya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku harus bekerja sekarang. Kau sendiri kapan berhenti dari pekerjaanmu?" Kyuhyun merengut mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Dia ingin membantu Donghae dengan kerja paruh waktu di sebuah supermarket tapi Donghae malah menyuruhnya berhenti, karna menurut hyungnya itu calon artis jangan bekerja paruh waktu.

"Nanti jika aku debut." Kyuhyun berdiri. Mendahului Donghae yang tadi akan ke lantai dua.

"Kyuhyun?"Baru dua langkah Kyuhyun berhenti ketika Donghae memanggilnya.

"Apa hyung?" Kyuhyun menoleh. Hanya sedikit.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Donghae tersenyum dan Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar, menatap sepenuhnya pada Donghae kemudian balas tersenyum.

"Mana kadoku?"

"Kau ingin apa?"

"Hyung. Hyung selalu menemaniku."

Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau sudah mendapatkannya, saeng."

.

Kyuhyun?

Maafkan hyung. Ternyata hyung tidak sekuat itu.

.

2015, Seoul (awal musim semi).

"Hyung." Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya mencari keberadaan sang hyung. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan rekaman untuk album terbarunya. Dia lelah, ingin ke kamar tapi ingin menyapa hyungnya terlebih dahulu.

"Donghae Hyung," Kyuhyun membuka kamar Donghae yang tidak terkunci.

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun menautkan alis saat Hyungnya itu memeluk lututnya terduduk di pojok ruangan.

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Donghae. Menyentuh tangan Donghae.

"Kyu?" Donghae mmengangkat wajah. Memperlihatkan wajah penuh ketakutan dan kecemasan.

"Hyung kenapa?"

"Kyu?"

"Kita ke Rumah sakit!"

.

"Jadi Dokter?"

"Gangguan stres pascatrauma atau PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder) kondisi kejiwaan yang dipicu oleh kejadian tragis yang pernah dialami."

"Kejadian tragis?" Kyuhyun menatap bingung pada Dokter bernama Heechul di depannya.

"Ya. Seperti bencana alam, pelecehan, kecelakaan bahkan perampokan. Apa Donghae-ssi pernah mengalaminya?"

"Dia_" Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "Suatu kejadian yang membuat Ibu kami meninggalkan kami, tapi itu sudah lama. Tiga tahun lalu."

Heechul mengangguk. "Kemungkinan ada kejadian yang sama yang dia lihat. Memicunya mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. PTSD bisa terjadi kapan saja, bisa langsung setelah kejadian dan bisa setelah bertahun-tahun bahkan setelah puluhan tahun."

"Lalu bagaimana, Dokter?"

Sang Dokter tersenyum menenangkan ketika melihat kecemasan di wajah Kyuhyun. "Untuk sembuh tentu sangat bisa. Ada beberapa terapi yang bisa dilakukan tapi yang paling penting adalah dukungan dari keluarga."

"Tentu saya akan selalu mendukungnya, Dokter."

Dokter tersenyum. "Ya. Selalu berikan dia dukungan."

.

2015, Seoul (akhir musim semi)

"Donghae-ssi, kau masih di sini?" Namja tua itu menatap sinis pada Donghae.

"Pak, Saya janji kejadian kemarin tidak akan terulang lagi." Donghae menatap memelas pada bos di depannya. Berharap bosnya luluh, walau dia sendiri tidak yakin dapat menepati janjinya.

"Tidak akan terulang lagi? Seharusnya aku tes keadaan jiwamu terlebih dahulu. Kau telah memalukan Perusahaanku. Mempermalukanku di depan rekan kerjaku."

"Pak," Donghae juga tidak ingin seperti ini. Dia tidak ingin mengalami hal seperti ini tapi ini di luar kuasanya. Berteriak penuh kecemasan di tengah meeting penting dengan Perusahaan lain.

"Kau kupecat!"

"Pak, bukankah anda mengatakan kerja saya bagus selama ini?"

"Itu sebelum aku tau bahwa kau mengalami gangguan jiwa."

Donghae diam. Hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Saya mengerti." Dia menarik nametag yang terpasang rapi di bajunya. Melemparnya asal.

"Saya mengerti tapi anda tidak harus seperti ini." Donghae berucap dingin kemudian keluar dari ruangan bosnya itu. Hal bagus yang selama ini dimilikinya seolah terkikis habis ketika satu kekurangannya terkuak. Satu kekurangan yang terkuak. Kebaikan itu habis tak tersisa seolah dia selalu melakukan kesalahan.

.

Kyuhyun?

Apa kau masih memikirkan hyung?

.

2015, Seoul (awal musim gugur)

"Donghae!" Heechul berteriak panik ketika melihat Donghae terus meracau tidak jelas di pojok kamarnya. Dokter muda itu memang rutin mengunjungi Donghae. Memaksa namja itu terapi tapi Donghae terus menolak, sedang namja yang dia harapkan dapat menjadi penyemangat hyungnya entah di mana. Terlalu sibuk dengan dunia keartisannya.

"Kau harus terapi, Donghae!" Heechul menatap memelas pada Donghae.

"Hae bunuh ibu. A-aku bunuh Ibu."

"Tidak. Kau baik. Kau tidak membunuh ibumu."

"Kyu… Hyung bunuh Ibu."

Heechul segera mengeluarkan Handpone. Mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun.

Heechul mengumpat pelan ketika Kyuhyun tidak mengangkat.

Panggilan kedua.

Panggilan ketiga.

Panggilan keempat.

Panggilan kelima.

"Ya?"

"Kyuhyun. Kau di mana?"

"Heechul Hyung?"

"Ya. Kau dimana?" Heechul terdengar tidak sabaran.

"Di Paris. Untuk SM Town."

"Pulanglah Kyu. Donghae membutuhkanmu."

"Hyung. Tolong Hyung. Aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Kami masih ada konser di beberapa negara."

Heechul terdiam sebentar. Menghela nafas untuk meredakan emosinya kemudian menatap Donghae yang masih meracau tidak jelas. "Kau pilih Hyungmu atau karirmu."

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun terdengar protes. " Kau tidak bisa membuat pilihan seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu biarkan dia masuk Rumah Sakit."

"Hyung… Tolong. Hyungku membenci Rumah Sakit. Aku janji ini akan selesai secepatnya dan aku akan mengurangi jadwalku. Aku akan mengutamakannya."

Mengutamakannya, benarkah?

.

Kyuhyun?

Dia adikku. Dia hangat. Dia pemalu dan selalu bergantung padaku. Tapi, apa kau masih ingat Hyung, Kyu?

.

2016, Seoul (awal musim semi)

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika memasuki rumahnya. Dia sangat senang karna akhirnya dia sudah bisa kembali pulang dan akan bertemu dengan Hyungnya. Ada oleh-oleh dari tiap negara yang dia bawa untuk Hyungnya.

"Hyung?" Rumahnya terang dengan lampu menyala di setiap ruangan.

Kyuhyun membuka kamar Donghae tapi sepi. Tidak ada Donghae di sana. Kyuhyun mendekati jendela kamar yang terbuka. Udara malam awal musim semi terasa dingin. Membawa aroma musim dingin yang belum sepenuhnya hilang, dan angin itu menusuk Kyuhyun. Menusuk sesuatu tak kasat mata di hatinya. Perasaannya terasa dingin dan sebuah ketakutan tanpa sebab menyerangnya.

"Hyung…" Dia bergumam, menjatuhkan barang-barang untuk Donghae yang dibawanya. Namja berambut ikal itu dengan panik berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Membuka pintu itu dengan tidak sabar.

Perasaan takut itu semakin tampak sekarang. Dia tau arti ketakutannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun dengan panik mendekat pada Donghae yang terbaring di lantai kamar mandi.

"Hyung!" Dengan panik Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Donghae ke pahanya. Wajah tampan itu sangat pucat. Tubuhnya dingin. Darah mengalir dari nadi di pergelangan tangannya. Sebuah benda tajam yang Kyuhyun tau adalah sebuah silet tergeletak penuh darah di lantai kamar mandi.

"Hyung! Hyung maafkan aku. Kumohon bertahanlah." Kyuhyun segera mengangkat tubuh Donghae. Membawanya ke Rumah Sakit.

.

2016, Seoul (akhir musim panas)

"Kau mengabaikannya lagi, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menunduk. Menangis di depan cermin wastafel kamar mandi. Meremas Handphone yang ada di tangan kanannya. Ini adalah siksaan tersendiri untuknya. Donghae seolah mengabaikannya dalam kesakitan namja itu. Donghae berbicara padanya walaupun yang keluar hanya racauan-racauan tidak jelas namun mata kosong Hyungnya itu menusuk hatinya. Menghadirkan rasa bersalah yang semakin dalam.

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menghapus airmatanya ketika mendengar panggilan managernya. Dia segera membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati wajah sang manager.

"Kau kenapa?" Sang menager menatap penuh tanya ketika melihat wajah berantakan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung. Aku syuting MV di awal musim dingin nanti, setelah itu aku akan cuti dari dunia Entertainment."

"Apa!?"

"Aku tidak ingin membuat kesalahan lagi. Aku ingin orang yang aku sayangi bahagia. Aku akan hidup dengan Hyung sebagai prioritas utamaku."

Kyuhyun akan berusaha untuk kesembuhan Hyungnya.

.

2016, Seoul (musim dingin)

Kyuhyun menghapus kasar airmatanya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menatap penuh rasa bersalah pada Donghae yang tertidur di sampingnya.

"Aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk membalas Nam Jung, Kyu." Hangeng yang sedang mengemudi saat itu menatap sekilas pada Kyuhyun yang duduk di jok belakang.

"Tidak Hyung. Aku memang sangat membencinya sekarang tapi aku percaya, dia akan dapat balasannya dan sekarang aku akan fokus pada Hyungku." Kyuhyun kembali menatap Donghae yang tertidur di sampingnya.

Dia janji akan selalu berada di samping Hyungnya. Akan bekerja keras untuk kesembuhan Hyungnya.

.

Kyuhyun?

Aku selalu percaya. Dia sangat menyayangiku. Karna aku adalah segalanya untuknya. Seperti dia yang menjadi segalanya untukku.

Kyuhyun?

Dia adikku, yang paling manis, yang jahil, yang selalu menutupi rasa senangnya ketika di manjakan. Dia segalanya untukku.

.

Seorang dengan seragam kepolisiannya memasuki sebuah Apartemen yang cukup besar. Namja tampan itu tersenyum melihat deretan foto yang terpajang di ruang tamu Apartemen. Beberapa piala penghargaan tertata rapi di atas meja tipis dan tinggi di samping Televisi.

Namja berseragam polisi itu kemudian duduk di sofa. Menyalakan Televisi. Rasanya sudah lama dia tidak menonton Televisi karna dia memang bukan tipe orang yang suka menonton.

"Penyanyi solo berbakat Lee Nam Jung kemarin di datangi seseorang tak dikenal di lokasi syutingnya."

"Lee Nam Jung?" Alis namja tampan itu terangkat. Sepertinya dia pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Seorang lelaki gila yang diusir Lee Nam Jung itu ternyata adalah Ayahnya sendiri. Dia mendapat banyak kritikan dan celaan dari para netizen. Dia…"

Ah. Karma itu ternyata tetap berlaku, semaju apapun zaman. Entah telah berapa tahun, karna Tuhan memiliki keadilan. Karna itu adalah sebuah balasan dari Tuhan.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis kemudian mengganti channel Televisi. Sebuah acara penghargaan dan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya terlihat menaiki panggung dengan diiringi tepuk tangan yang begitu meriah.

Dia tersenyum bangga. Bangga pada Kyuhyun yang tersenyum senang di atas panggung.

"Ya. Terimakasih kepada Tuhan. Terimakasih kepada semua pendukungku. Terimakasih. Dan," Kyuhyun diam. Tersenyum kearah kamera. "Terimakasih kepada Hyungku. Lee Donghae, tahun lalu dia bisa hadir ketika aku menerima penghargaan tapi untuk tahun ini dia tidak bisa hadir. Aku harap dia sedang menonton dari tempatnya bertugas. Hyung saranghae. Aku akan segera menyusulmu untuk wajib militer."

"Ne. Saranghae." Donghae tersenyum lebar. Namja tampan itu kembali mengukir senyum bangga melihat adiknya. Kyuhyun dengan potongan rambut barunya. Kyuhyun yang sangat sibuk. Kyuhyun yang terlihat semakin dewasa namun tetap manis. Kyuhyun yang sempat berhenti dari dunia penyanyi sampai akhirnya Donghae bisa memaksanya kembali.

Donghae bangkit dari sofa, dia menuju kamarnya. Mengambil laptop dari sana. Memutar satu video yang ada di laptopnya. Itu adalah rekaman video yang diunggah di Youtube. Video tujuh tahun lalu. Ketika dia masih sakit. Ketika Kyuhyun membelanya di depan para wartawan.

Kyuhyun. Sosok adik yang akan selalu Donghae utamakan dan jaga.

.

Kyuhyun?

Dia adalah segalanya untukku.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki Apartemennya dengan wajah senang. Apartemen ini merupakan Apartemen yang dibelinya bersama Donghae. Dengan gaji Kyuhyun dari menyanyi dan Donghae dari pekerjaannya sebagai manager pemasaran di sebuah Perusahaan. Kyuhyun dan Donghae memutuskaan melupakan segalanya setelah kesembuhan Donghae. Melupakan masa lalu mereka jauh di belakang dan berlari mengejar masa depan mereka, walau mereka tau masa lalu itu tidak akan sepenuhnya bisa di lupakan walau dengan cara mereka keluar dari kediaman Lee.

"Mau teh, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tertegun sejenak mendengar suara itu. Itu suara yang amat dia kenal. Berbalik, dia dapat melihat sosok tampan yang semakin dewasa berdiri di pintu dapur dengan sebuah gelas di tangan kanannya.

"Hyung?"

"Kau seperti melihat hantu."

Donghae mendekat. Duduk di atas sofa.

"Kau ada di sini?"

"Aku libur dua hari. Mau jalan-jalan?" Donghae tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu Kyuhyun kagumi karna matanya yang kembali ikut tersenyum dan berbinar.

"Sekarang!"

.

Kyuhyun?

Dia adikku, yang manja, yang suka memasang wajah tak bersalah, yang jahil, yang suka game, yang aku sayangi.

Dia segalanya untukku.

.

"Hyung semakin kuat."

"Dan kau semakin berat."

"Aku akan diet." Donghae terkekeh mendengar nada semangat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mengeratkan syal yang melilit di leher Donghae kemudian mengeratkan tangan di leher Hyungnya.

"Kau kedinginaan? Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Uap tipis keluar dari mulut ketika Donghae berbicara. Angin musim gugur memang dingin ditambah ini sudah tengah malam.

"Apa Hyung mau digendong juga?"

Donghae tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Menatap kearah jalanan di mana beberapa mobil tidak lagi memiliki ban. Jenis mobil terbang berteknologi tinggi. Memiliki wilayah jalan khusus.

"Tidak. Cukup Hyung yang menggendongmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ini Donghae Hyungnya. Ketulusannya tidak pernah berubah. Hyung yang selalu mengutamakannya.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin menikah? Suster Hyoyeon bahkan telah memiliki anak."

"Apa kau ingin aku menikah?"

Tidak, lebih tepatnya belum. Kyuhyun belum siap tidak diutamakan lagi oleh Donghae ketika sang kakak memiliki prioritas lain.

"Maafkan aku Hyung." Kyuhyun akui dirinya egois. Dari dulu, Dia egois ketika itu menyangkut Donghae.

"Aku akan menikah tujuh tahun lagi."

Kyuhyun merengut. Rasanya tujuh tahun itu sebentar lagi.

"Kau tidak mau juga?"

"Baiklah. Menikahlah tujuh tahun lagi tapi wanita yang kau pilih harus mendapat restuku."

Donghae terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Ya. Dan wanita yang kau pilih juga harus mendapat restuku."

"Ya. Pasti!" Donghae tertawa mendengar Kyuhyun yang begitu bersemangat.

"Sekarang. Ayo gantian. Kau gendong Hyung."

"Hyung bilang tidak ingin."Kyuhyun protes.

"Sekarang Hyung ingin." Kyuhyun segera turun dari gendongan Donghae kemudian balik menggendong Donghae.

"Berat, Hyung!" Kyuhyun terlihat kesulitan berjalan.

"Kau pasti bisa." Donghae malah membuka kupluk yang dikenakaan Kyuhyun kemudian mengacak rambutnya.

"Hyung!"

"Saranghae, Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Nado, Hyung." Kemudian berujar lirih.

Donghae tersenyum, semakin mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. Ini adiknya. Masih sama seperti sebelas tahun yang lalu. Ketika Kyuhyun berumur tujuh belas tahun. Adiknya yang gengsian, sulit mengungkapkan perasaan pada saudara atau teman dekatnya sendiri. Adiknya yang berwajah cuek dan masa bodoh namun sangat pengertian dan perhatian. Adiknya yang pendiam nun teramat cerewet dan jahil ketika bersama orang terdekatnya.

"Ayo! Kita pulang!" Dan biarkan Donghae menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kyuhyun. Menyayangi dan memanjakan Kyuhyun untuk saat ini karna siapa tau sesuai rencananya. Dia benar-benar akan menikah tujuh tahun lagi.

END.

.

Maaf jika ada typo dan kesalahan lainnya.

Jujur saja. Aku merasa kurang banget untuk chap ini. Kurang feel dan terasa dipaksakan. Aku sendiri sangat sulit membangun feel untuk ff bergenre brothership, family dan sejenisnya oleh karna itu aku sangat kagum dan sering iri pada para author yang memiliki ff Brothership atau family yang luar biasa. Mereka hebat.

Tapi semoga chap ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan ya.

.

.

"Mungkin aku akan menikah saat usiaku 37 tahun." Donghae at Super Junior OFD ep 3.

.

MC: Kami dengar Donghae ingin mengeluarkan Kyuhyun dari Super Junior dan menggantikannya dengan Sehun EXO?

Kyu: Lantas, apakah kau akan menggantikan keluargamu dengan orang lain hanya karena kau lebih menyukainya?

.Radio Star.

Aku suka banget sama perkataan Kyuhyun itu. Apalagi ekspresi menantangnya pada Donghae terus Donghae yang terlihat bingung sambil berusaha membantah.

.

Terimakasih bagi yang telah mereview di chap sebelumnya. Memfav juga memfollow. Tengkyu.

KyuZet: Oke. Terimakasih juga telah mereview

Kim Hwang Yuni: Oke. Terimakasih atas reviewnya.

ekha sparkyu: yap! amat sangat mengagumi. Apalagi tatapan Kyu pada Donghae ketika di acara Song for You XD. The power of KyuHae brothership #Kibarbendera kyuhaekarna tujuhbelasan(?). Terimakasih atas reviewnya.

Ai No Est: Nam Jung? Siapa itu Nam Jung ? Aku juga lupa#plak…. salam kenal juga. Apa Ai masih tersesat? perlu ditunjukkin jalan gak? hihi. I like HarPot and Naruto too. Terimakasih atas reviewnya ya.

readlight: Apa ini pecah juga? apa ini meledak juga? apa ini jleb juga? Aku harap kamu gak kecewa dengan chap ini. Terimakasih telah mereview. Oh, ya. Aku suka di panggil eonni… hihi tengkyu.

jihyunelf: Chap ini hampir full flashback dan soal keluarga mereka, semoga dapat terjawab dichap ini. Terimakasih telah mereview.

Sur0302: Yap! Mereka teramat dekat. Donghae hyung is mine, Hyungdeul is mine. Terimakasih atas reviewnya.

Atik1125: Tenang, ini pure brothership chingu. Terimakasih atas reviewnya.

emon el: Yang nae dongsaeng? Itu ff HaeKyu yang paling lucu dan paling menggemaskan yang pernah aku baca. Kyu gemesin sih. lalalililululelelolo. Yap! Yap! jadi inget waktu interview SJ dengan fujitv, waktu Kyuhyun bilang ingin terlahir kembali sebagai Donghae. Donghae Cuma senyum sambil sesekali ketawa. Terimakasih atas reviewnya el.

okaocha: Terimakasih atas reviewnya

CuttieKyu94: Nado, nado. Terimkasih atas reviewnya.

Wonhaesung Love: Okay. Terimakasih atas reviewnya.

Shofie Kim: Bingung mau review apa? Curhat juga gak pa2 kok hehe. Terimakasih atas reviewnya.

kyuli99: Selalu sweet. Terimakasih atas reviewnya.

siyohyuncho: Ah semoga chap ini juga bagus. Terimakasih atas reviewnya.

Leny chan: Yaaaaaaaaaaa. Terimakasih atas reviewnya.

Hyunhua: Yap. Lebih tepatnya mereka membuang Donghae. Jungsoo dan Jessica membuang Donghae dengan alasan seperti yg telah tertera di atas sana(?). Terimakasih atas reviewnya.

micchazz: me too. Terimakasih atas reviewnya.

hyunnie02: Tentu. karna Donghae sangat berharga untuk Kyuhyun, Terimakasih atas reviewnya.

Permenkaret: Yap! se sweet yg bikin#narsismodeon. Terimakasih atas reviewnya.

Lee Gyu Won: Terimakasih atas reviewnya.

uixalmt: Yap! Yap! Aku suka banget foto ini. Videonya yang hanya sepuluh detik aja aku tonton berkali-kali. suka banget. Apalagi pas Donghae ngacak rambut Kyu. Terimakasih atas reviewnya.

Kotonoha Mari-chan: Hae udah sembuh tuh! Cepetkan? XD. Romance HaeKyu? Sejujurnya akhir2 ini aku sering nulis romance haekyu tapi selalu berakhir dengan adegan semi nc #tutupmuka… aduuuh salahkan nih otak yang makin aneh2 aja dan salahkan juga Donghae yang makin seksi yang mampu membuatku berpindah hati. yang awalnya suka kyuhae malah jadi suka haekyu. maaf jadi curhat, Terimakasih atas reviewnya.

Nanakyu: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Fighting!

Kuroi Ilna: Terimakasih atas reviewnya.

Entahlah. Angin malam ini membuatku ingin membalas review.

Terimakasih sekali lagi.

Terimakasih, tengkyu, syukron, xie-xie, Arigatou, kamsahamnida…

.

"There have been many lucky things for me after i entered SM. But meeting u was the luckiest." Kuixian to Donghae.


End file.
